


TEAM ARROW

by girlwednesday96



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Love, Team Arrow, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwednesday96/pseuds/girlwednesday96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>malcom merlyn is good he helps out oliver.<br/>thea knows who Oliver is .<br/>felicity and oliver are married and have a little boy named tommy.<br/>hope you guys enjoy it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	TEAM ARROW

"felicity, what are you doing here. i told you i want you out of here , you are not safe" Oliver say to her as she turns around and runs to him to hug him.the hug lasted what seemed to be forever. "oliver i am not going to leave you here, for everything good or bad i will always be by your side." she said as she brushes her hand through his hair. oliver looked deep in her eyes, " why im so lucky to have you by my side, i dont deserve you, you dont deserve to live everyday with the fear in your heart." he said to her . " you should of though of that before you came to me with that laptop, there is no going back now oliver." he smiled at her.

"umm sorry to interrupted" roy came in " what is it" oliver said grinding his teeth.

"there is about 20 of slades goons coming this way. i just though you should know." roy said looking at them oliver grabbed his bow and put on his hood.  
"Roy, take her with Merlyn." he siad he walked back to her and gave her a kiss that took her breath away, " be careful oliver." she siad " i will."

Roy and Felicity arrived to Malcolm . they walked down to Malcolms  basement. "Roy, i cant believe you did this out of all the times oliver tells you to do something you end up doing this right. i could of helped out i should be in the arrow cave instea..."MOMMY!!!" a boys voice cuts her off. it was Tommy, oliver and felicity's 3 year old son she seen him run towards her with the biggest smile. tommy loves oliver but he is a mommies boy. "hi baby" she says "where you good to aunt thea,"as she is carrying him "yes, i always good with aunt" he says playing with the necklace oliver gave her.

"thats is not always true. you know"thea comes in the room. she hugged roy, felicity could help but thinking about oliver she hate  that she had no communication with him roy noticed she was out of it . " hey, little ass kicker, why dont you go with thea and find Malcolm." roy says as he take him away from felicitys hands. "okay uncle roy" he said

"Blondie, you have to take that look out of your face, we both know that oliver is a tough nut to crack. he could handle slade besides he not alone. so stop worrying about it and go with  tommy be with him."

"i am still mad at you for listening to him" she said wiping her tears. they when inside malcolms basement. and Tommy was playing with the toys he leaves the baesment . tommy looks up and smiles. tommy had everything about oliver he had his beautiful blue eyes, charming smile. but he had her brains. she sat down and took out her tablet to see what was going on in the glades. 

" are you going to stay" thea tells roy 

"no, i cant let your brother have all the fun, but ill be back i promise " roy says as he leans in to kiss her. felicity smiles at them. Roy kneels down to talk to tommy " you take care of your mom and thea okay. remember what dig and i told you ... " i am a born ass kicker" he said felicity could help but laugh.

she looked down to her tablet when tommy screamed "DADDY!!" felicity heart dropped and ran to him. 

"daddy are you staying her with us? you could play with me. " he said hugging his leg.'

"i will but i have to go do something and then we can go home and play all you want okay." he said picking him up walking towards thea. 

"here, go with thea i need to talk to your mom" he said 

oliver grabbed felicity by the elbow and walked to the hall. "what are you doing here, is everything okay," she said 

"felicity" everything is fine i just wanted to come and check if roy didnt brake under your babbling, felicity i am sorry i didnt let you help on this one. i couldnt let you get hurt. he wanted to ... " he stopped and put his head down. " oliver what ? what did he want" she said 

he didnt answer... she picked up his face to see his big blue eyes fulled with tears. "oliver .. whats wro.." " he wanted to kill the women i love, after he killed my mother he was going after you." that is why i didnt want you anywhere near me because he knew that you would never let me be alone he knows that i rely on you. that is why i had to bring you here away from the glades away from the danger. " he broke down and feel to his knees hugging her " felicity since the moment i seen you i knew that you would be important to me. i also new that i would do anything to keep you safe. now i have tommy to keep safe also. felicity you and tommy are what make me a better person. felicity you are my anchor. 


End file.
